ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Channel Villains Revenge 2
Heroes *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline *Rudolph *Leonard *Sly *Zoey Villains *Nosferacho *Nightmare Moon *Liquidator *Diablo Ending Changes *Nosferacho has bite CatDog and everyone and takes over the Nearburg so he can become king of vampires. *Nightmare Moon has been taken over Equesrtia including Twilight's castle that "The night will be last forever" so she become queen of night and makes Twilight and her friends and the ponies into her slaves. *Liquidator has been flooded all over St. Canard, drowns Darkwing Duck and Launchpad in the giant glass of box, and ties Gosalyn onto a chair into the factory so he become king of all liquids. *Diablo takes over the Arbuckle's house, and makes Garfield, Odie and Jon into his slaves. Plot It's Christmas in the forest. Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends are decorating the Christmas tree. After it's done, the four presents appeared, for the reveling of "CatDog, My Little Pony, Darkwing Duck, and Garfield." As they open the presents, it was weird going on... The villains took over the happy endings! Rudolph quickly used his noes to make the clouds stop. Just then, Princess Celestia appeared and tells Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends that the villains take over. Now it is up to Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends to restore the happy ending. As she leaves, Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends went into the first present story. As Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends went in the first story, they saw a vampire castle, our heroes managed to be brave. There they saw Nosferacho (who was now king). Rudolph scolds Nosferacho that he don't scare the team. Then Nosferacho tells the vampire mob to go get them, but failed by Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends. Flower and Sly puts garlic all over the CatDog. Then Rudolph tells them to go defeat the villainous vampire bat, and save their friends. As the gang went back to the forest, they take a look at the Christmas globe that CatDogula has ended. But Zoey pointed ahead at the night haunted castle of Nightmare Moon's. Then Bambi, Rudolph, and their gang went inside the second present. Nightmare Moon enjoys her celebration of the night eternal, but getting stopped by Bambi, Rudolph, and the other gang. The battle between Bambi and Nightmare Moon. The Rudolph uses his noes glow to bring the sunshine to bring back the equestrian ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle thanked Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends for saving the pony's lives and set things right as Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends went home to the forest. There in the shadows, Nightmare Moon meets Nosferacho. Then he tells her that Bambi, Rudolph, their friends spoiled his plans. Then the two villains had a plan to seek revenge on them. As Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends watched a Christmas globe with a happy ending in My Little Pony, they saw a flooded city of St. Canard by Liquidator. The others went into the third present. When Darkwing and Launchpad drown, Liquidator cackles evilly while he ties Gosalyn up onto a chair. Then Rudolph tells him to release her, while Bambi uses his hooves to let Darkwing and Launchpad out from drowning. Suddenly, Rudolph angrily uses his noes glow real bright at Liquidator, then quickly unties Gosalyn, who thanked, Bambi, Rudolph and their team for saving their lives and set things right. As The Christmas glob with a ending Darkwing Duck, It was a final story was Garfield, Flower knows what's going on, then he tells Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends that Diablo, a much bigger ghost who moves in and takes McCraven's job... and Jon's house then makes Garfield, Odie and Jon into his slaves that Jon's house has been haunted. Then our heroes went to the final present. There they found Diablo. The it's up to Bambi and Rudolph to stop him with their TV to scare Diablo then the evil ghost flies away. Jon then thanked them for set things right for saving them. As they went home, the ending globe of Garfield has finally ended, suddenly the star top is missing, the earthquake begin to shake the ground. Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends saw Nosferacho, Nightmare Moon, Liquidator, and Diablo (who were now have revenge on our heroes and stole the Christmas star top). As the heroes scold the four villains, the battle begins. Rudolph defeats Nosferacho, Nightmare Moon, Liquidator, and Diablo with his red nose glowing sharply. As the battle's over, Princess Celestia appeared yet again to congratulated Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends for set things right and saving the heroes life. The next night Bambi, Rudolph, and their friends woke up and rushed outside to see fireworks of the heroes who wanted to thanked them. Category:Villains Revenge Category:Villains Revenge series